Experimentals
by Fear823
Summary: An OC story. 2 pups are captured by humans and sold to people. They are passed around until they get to scientists. There they grow up and lives for years, until they meet the only other animals in the compound. They find these out that they never should have. Where will this knowledge take them? How far are they willing to go and what will they risk to know more?


**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that's I been like forever since my last post with **_**Demon Puberty**_**, but I have almost no ideas and motivation. If anyone has any ideas on what could happen please let me know. Okay, now that that is done, on to this story. This fanfic is about my OC's. The only characters that are in here are mine. They are all wolves, but if by chance one is not, I will let you know.**

**Summary: 2 pups are captured by humans and sold to people. They are passed around until they get to scientists. There they grow up and lives for years, until they meet the only other animals in the compound. They find these out that they never should have. Where will this knowledge take them? How far are they willing to go and what will they risk to know more? If you read you will know…**

**(Btw, it's going to be in first person and will skip from character to character, but I will let you know who it is.) **

Chapter 1: Capture

For the first time, I opened my eyes and saw the world. Everything looked strange, there were tall brown things that stretched really high up and turned into multiple green things that were slowly falling down. I turned my head to see a beautiful gray wolf with a black muzzle and belly. I heard her say something to me, and I knew it was my mom because she is the only one who smells of milk. Milk… milk… miiiillllk… now I'm hungry. I yip to mom and she understands immediately. She brings over I have never seen before. Then again I have barely seen anything at all. I sniff it curiously then give mom a skeptical look. She rolls her eyes then takes a bite of the strange thing. I gasp hoping that she will live. I breathe again when I see that she is fine. Finally I bring myself to eat the substance. When it hits my tongue, I bounce with joy. This stuff is delicious, but it's still not better than milk. My mom gives me a warm smile seeing that I liked it. She tells me that it is called "meat". I like this meat stuff, so I ask mom for more. After I say this, her gaze lowers and says that there is no more and that dad will hopefully be back with more. Soon.

I sit down not knowing what else to do. As I ponder what could be fun, I hear a small yip. I look around to find what it was, but I couldn't see anything. I close my eyes and focus on the noise. I turn my eyes to where I think it is, and it becomes louder. I open my eyes and look that way, and I see the opening to the cave that we were in. I stood up, and took a few unbalanced steps then fell down. With determination I got up again and tried to walk. It took several tries, but I finally was able to walk. I went to the mouth of the cave and looked outside. The bright light in the blue thing above me hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to it. I found the source of the noise that was slowly becoming louder behind a group of bushes. I saw I big, black wolf with white paws and ears. He was carrying 2 rabbits. Next to him was a smaller wolf that looked strange. His legs looked to long for his body, his feet seemed huge, and his head was so big it looked like it would make him fall over. He was white with black ears and dark gray specks covered his body.

I stayed there covered by the bushes starring at the pair. The smaller one was jumping around the larger with a squirrel in his jaws. He seemed to be bursting with joy. The small one stopped dancing, lifted his nose up, and sniffed. He put the squirrel down and told the larger one that he smells something. The larger one smiled and said to follow the scent. The smaller one pouted and then put his nose to the ground and sniffed. He took a few steps while still sniffing then sat down confused. He looked at the larger one with pleading eyes begging for help. The larger one sighed, sniffed the ground, and followed the same trail, but stopped when he got to the smaller one. He sniffed again hoping he would find the trail again, but he did not. Scared out of my wits, I slowly crept away making sure I was silent and slowly crept all the way back to the cave.

I yipped with joy at seeing mom, and I told her about my adventure and the 2 strangers I saw and how they couldn't find my scent trail. At hearing the story, mom smiled and gave a small laugh. When I asked why, she only told me that I would soon find out. A familiar scent drifted into the cave. I recognized it as the big, strange wolf I saw. I hid behind mom and the stranger came in. He dropped the rabbits beside mom, and the smaller one put his squirrel beside the rabbits. He sat down in front of mom and told the story of how he caught the squirrel. I became interested as he continued the story and told about how he had to grab its tail as it was running up a tree. I was so interested in the story I didn't notice the larger one come stand behind me and lick the back of my head.

The sudden wetness on my head scared me so I yelp with fear. The smaller one stopped his story and glared over in my direction, but his gaze softened when he saw me. The larger one behind me gave a deep laugh. He told mom that I would be a fabulous hunter when I learned the skills. He sat in front me and told me something I couldn't believe, he was my dad and the smaller one was my brother. Brother said that I needed to know the way of the hunt and that he could show me. When dad approved, brother wagged his tail and said that we should start right away. I followed him to a clearing that was covered in soft green stuff. He said it was moss and that it was what we slept on. He said that we should start by scenting. He asked what I could smell, and I named all that I could put a name on: squirrel, mouse, vole, water, him, mom, dad, rabbit, crows, and ravens. He seemed impressed that I could smell all that although I could smell something weird that made my hackles rise. Brother noticed this and asked me what I smelled. I tried to describe it the best I could, but couldn't smell it and it was getting stronger. I saw movement behind brother and pulled him into the bushes. I dragged him back to the cave while he protested saying he could walk perfectly fine. Not once did I loosen my grip until we were inside the cave. I told dad that there was something dangerous outside and that it smelled weird. Dad seemed to know what it was because he told mom to take us to the back of the cave and to not come out.

Mom herded us to the back of the cave and sat down offering words of comfort. Strangely I was not scared while brother was shaking uncontrollably. I turned to look at brother when there was a big bang. Mom stopped talking and bolted out of the cave. There was another bang following her exist. Brother and I waited for what seemed like forever before I decided to see what happened. When I looked outside I saw mom and dad lying on the ground dead. They had holes in their head with a red liquid coming out. I heard brother whimper behind me. I knew they were dead, but I felt no sadness. The bushes rustled and the strange creature I smelled earlier came out. It was naked with no fur, but covered itself with strange things. I thought it was probably like moss. It put down a long stick thing and reached out its awkward limb toward me. I didn't move, and brother was too scared to do anything. When I heard a thunk behind me, I turned around and saw brother lying on the ground with a thing sticking out of his neck. I felt a prick on my neck and saw it was the same thing that was in brother. I grabbed it with my teeth and pulled it out. Another one hit the other side of my neck and I removed that one too. A third one hit me and as I turned to remove it the world blurred for a moment and I fell down. My legs failed to do as I told them, and I saw the creature move toward me. Darkness then enveloped me.

A/N: So what did you think? I know there isn't any dialogue, but I'm trying a new style. If too many people don't like it, I MIGHT go back to dialogue. Please review and critique as needed. ALL help is greatly appreciated.


End file.
